


Watch me, watch you.

by Everydayishark



Series: The Night Eternal [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Gen, kid Hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Minhyuk is a vampire. Immortal, fearsome... and locked in some kid's closet because his watch broke and now the sun is out.





	

I am death incarnate.

I am night eternal.

I am a demon of darkness, driven by lust and hunger and greed.

I am forever young, yet old as the sun.

I am a beast of terror, vile and cruel and frightening.

I am a nightmare come to life.

I am the undead, risen from the grave.

I _am_ the monster.

\--

He is, also, Lee Minhyuk, currently locked up in a closet surrounded by tiny human clothes in some kid’s attic, trapped because his watch broke and now the sun is out. You’d think that in over 300 years of being undead he would learn to see the difference between light and dark, but alas.

\--

“Hyunwoo, baby,” a voice calls from downstairs, “breakfast is ready!” Footsteps sound from the room. “Coming mom!” a high-pitched voice calls out and Minhyuk sees the handles of the closet move.

 _No no no no no no no no no._ Minhyuk wills the kid to keep the doors closed, but he has never quite mastered the art of compulsion, and the closet doors swing open.

Minhyuk ducks into a pile of clothes, with little hiding success but ending up with a pair of pants on his head.

A pair of terrified chestnut eyes stare at him. The tiny human is somewhere between five and fifteen years old, probably (Minhyuk has trouble keeping up with human ages, their lives are over so fast it hardly pays off to keep track).

Minhyuk bares his fangs and hisses (listen you cat _freaks_ , vampires did it first).

 “Mooooom, there’s a vampire in my closet!”

“Sure there is honey. You’ve got to stop watching horror movies before bedtime. Now come down, the waffles are getting cold.”

The boy pouts. “Okay.” And just like that he slams the closet doors close and stomps down the stairs.

\--

Minhyuk doesn’t hear the kid anymore for a good two hours and he pray thinks that maybe the kid has forgotten about him and he can just calmly wait out his time until the sun goes down.

He thinks wrong.

\--

Two hours later, the door swings open (luckily, the doors block out the sunlight. It would be quiet embarrassing to burst into flames amidst Power Rangers t-shirts and bear onesies).

“Are you gonna eat me?” The kid asks, after looking Minhyuk up and down for a few minutes.

Minhyuk purses his lips. He shifts a little between the clothes. “Now why would I do that?”

The kid shrugs. “I’unno. Mom won’t let me watch scary movies but my friend Hoseok says vampires eat people.”

This makes the dark haired immortal laugh. “Well then, your friend Hoseok is a dumb ass. Eating people is for werewolves.”

Hyunwoo nods attentively. “Oh. Right. That makes sense.”

Minhyuk studies the kid. Most humans cower at the sight of him, but the child just looks at him curiously. He cocks his head. “Why aren’t you scared of me?”

“Well, you’re not gonna eat me, so….” He trails off.

“I could still do other scary things, like bite you and drink your blood!” Minhyuk flashes his fangs to accentuate his scariness. Honestly, it throws him off a bit, the fact that the kid doesn’t even seem a little fazed.

“Are you gonna bite me and drink my blood?”

“..Well, n-no, but..”

“Then I’m not scared.” The boy answers stoutly.

What. Even. _Is_ this kid.

“You’re brave. I like that.” Minhyuk extends his hand. “I am Minhyuk.”

Hyunwoo takes his hand and shakes it. “Hi-I’m-Hyunwoo. Well then, Minhyuk, _sir_ , why are you in my closet?”

The _sir_ makes Minhyuk cringe. He might be over a three hundred years old, his appearance is that of a twenty-something year old, which is _much_ too young to be called sir. Minhyuk sighs.

 “I can’t go outside because the sun is out.”

Hyunwoo looks at him curiously. “Then why were you outside when the sun was outside?”

“My watch broke.” Minhyuk groans.

“That’s awfully inconvenient. Can’t you tell the time by looking at the stars? I learned that last summer at camp.”

Minhyuk shakes his head, clearly embarrassed.

“Come back tonight. I’ll teach you.”

\--

They spend the rest of the day talking about this and that. Hyunwoo tells Minhyuk about his adventures as a boy scout, and Minhyuk tells him a (watered down) bit about his life as a vampire. Hyunwoo lends Minhyuk his superhero comics to read (‘what? This guy has a magic hammer? AND he can fly? Preposterous!’)

“Can you fly like Superman?” Hyunwoo asks, sitting with his back against the closet door, mindlessly thumbing through a comic book.

“No, but I’m super strong like the Hulk.”

“Can you lift a car over your head?!”

“I totally could.”

“Wow. Amazing.”

“Can you run super-fast like Quicksilver?”

“No, but I can make people do things with my mind like the Scarlet Witch.”

“Whoaaa. Can you make me do something?”

“I totally could.”

“Can you turn into a bat?”

“No, but I can jump really high.”

“Wow. Vampires are so cool.”

“Thanks, kid. You’re pretty cool too.”

\--

Night falls at last, and Minhyuk is released from his wooden prison. Minhyuk sits on the roof of the house, eyes closed, listening intently as Hyunwoo’s mom wishes him good night. Fifteen minutes after the lights are turned off, as promised, Hyunwoo appears in the window, wearing light blue pajamas.

“Won’t you be cold?” Minhyuk asks, but Hyunwoo shrugs. As an undead, Minhyuk doesn’t feel cold, or heat, but he knows humans are vulnerable and frail.

Minhyuk easily picks up the tiny human, holding him securely in his arms as he climbs to the top of the roof. It’s a cold night, and the skies are clear. The stars are shining bright and visible above them.

Hyunwoo points up at the brightest, biggest star. “That’s the North Star. That’s your center.”

Minhyuk nods. Hyunwoo sits huddled up against him, tiny eyes sparkling.

Hyunwoo traces an invisible line upwards. “Now up there, that’s the Big Dipper. Star-time has 24 hours instead of 12, so this is your 24.”

“Now you gotta calculate the time, you divide the—“ Minhyuk has stopped listening, instead looks at Hyunwoo, with the big eyes that light up when he gets excited. When he smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkle. His hair sticks out at all sides. He shivers, and Minhyuk knows the thin cotton of the pajamas does nothing to protect him against the cold.

Minhyuk takes off his jacket and wraps it around Hyunwoo. He looks ridiculous, drowning in the fabric, with just his feet sticking out under the edges.

“Whatcha doing? Were you even paying attention? C’mon, you gotta look!” Hyunwoo huffs, and Minhyuk laughs.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I’m looking.”

An hour later, Hyunwoo falls asleep, slumped against Minhyuk’s shoulder, exhausted from his excited star-talk and staying up way past his bedtime. Minhyuk gently lowers him back inside, tucking him in under the blankets.

Minhyuk stands in the window and smiles.

“See you around, kiddo.”

\--

They meet again, many years later. And this time, Minhyuk gives him more than his jacket. But that is an entirely different story, for another time, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> it's time for a new watch.


End file.
